


[翔叶]把你偷走的东西交出来！

by takaminalove



Category: Flyleaf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaminalove/pseuds/takaminalove





	[翔叶]把你偷走的东西交出来！

[翔叶]把你偷走的东西交出来！  
*用仅有的羞耻心而改的标题，裡标题：舔  
*没头脑不高兴情商低巡捕翔哥X蔫儿坏整天生无可恋脸的小老百姓叶

 

巡捕孙翔逮着在街头游手好閒的叶修，强行的拖叶修到僻静的后巷。  
「把从我身上偷走的东西还回来！」  
叶修疑惑的看着粗声粗气的孙翔，和平时的愤怒炸毛不一样，现在的表情更像...掩饰害羞？  
「别含血喷人，哥可是纯良小百姓，可不会偷东西。」叶修一脸士可杀不可辱。  
孙翔咬牙切齿，要说没偷他的确没偷过东西，但叶修凭嘴上功夫悠忽人的功夫可不是盖的，得了好处别人还懵然不知反过来感激他。  
他鄙视叶修是个只会动嘴皮的弱渣，但好几次被叶修气得直跳但会喜欢跟在叶修后面，盯住他有什麽奇怪举动就强行拉他回衙门。

一直以为，因为那个人太穷凶极恶，视线一直围住他打转是作为巡捕的责任感使然。  
察觉到自己的心情，是上次无意冲撞中，嘴唇碰到一片柔软。  
还记得那个人在自己死机的时候慢吞吞的从自己身上爬起来，再舔舔嘴唇，「二翔便宜你了，哥的初吻。」  
那天起，他连续一星期梦见叶修，一开始只是普通的狡猾的笑脸，嘲讽的表情，没钱买烟时蔫蔫的生无可恋的脸，一直在他脑海盘转。到后来，却见到一个只穿着亵衣，披着凌乱的长发，双眼泛着水光的叶修，小巧的舌头轻轻的舔过饱满的下唇，透着湿润的光泽，他缓慢的一步步向孙翔走近，孙翔的心跳莫名的加速。  
「孙翔...」他狠狠的抱住他，属于叶修的气息扑面而来。转眼间，叶修和孙翔全身赤裸，两人交缠在一起，回响属于对方的心跳声。

梦醒了。  
孙翔梦遗了。

那天以来孙翔陷入各种溷乱状态。  
原来我一直这麽在意他的一举一动吗。有关于他的都记得清清楚楚。  
还会发那样的梦。  
不知道他会不会像梦中那样主动。会不会软绵的哭喊自己的名字？  
他其他地方会不会像嘴唇一样柔软？  
只要想到他，心裡的幸福感就会满满的不停溢出来。  
按其他巡捕的话，就是孙翔犯花痴了。  
所以他们便给了一大堆资料，鼓励他去告白。（凑热闹）

 

叶修看着孙翔有点犹疑，深呼吸几下，终于下定决心。他把手贴在叶修的胸口红着脸说：  
「从我遇到你的瞬间，你就夺走我的心。把我的心还给我，或者，用你的心偿还吧。」

…………  
……

孙翔憋息的等待叶修的回应，却迎来叶修可怜同情的目光。  
「这些话不是你想的吧？其他巡捕的建议？」  
「啊、对啊。」  
「所以平时叫你搞好人际关係。你看，被玩弄了。惩罚游戏也太可怜了。」叶修大唉一口气。  
「幸好是对我说，现在的女生也不吃这套。」叶修有点嫌弃的让孙翔看看自己的手，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
孙翔的脸黑了。  
练习了一整夜的告白被喜欢的人嫌弃，让孙翔的为数不多的理智啪一声断了。  
他不管什麽浪漫（？）的告白了！早就不应该考虑太多，听爹的话相中的就应该先砍后奏，生米煮成熟饭最后就会从了！

 

「少废话！叶修我看上你了，乖乖的让我上！」本来放在叶修胸口的手一使劲，扯开了叶修胸前的一大片衣襟，露出雪白的肌肤和两颗缨红。  
孙翔觉得自己有些晕眩，只在梦中看过的身下人白皙的皮肤就呈现在自己眼前。  
「巡捕强抢民男啊？」被抵在牆上被脱成半裸的叶修却毫不担忧自己的处境，甚至还有心情笑着揶揄孙翔。  
孙翔却决心不理会叶修的垃圾话，只管埋在脖颈吮咬，沿着脖颈的线条向上轻吮，留下细细密密的牙印和吻痕，甚至将舌头伸进耳洞来回的搅动着，发出色情的啧啧水声剌激叶修的耳膜。

孙翔看着闭上眼睛睫毛微抖的叶修，叶修意外的没反抗令孙翔心头一喜，好像无声的邀请他做更进一步的动作，难道叶修对自己也有意思？这种想法让孙翔情不自禁的亲吻下去，他的技巧算不上好，只懂粗鲁的吮吸叶修的嘴唇，使嘴唇很快变得红肿还有微微的刺痛，但叶修还是张开嘴好让舌头探入。  
因为他可是孙翔啊。  
孙翔激烈的侵犯叶修的口腔每个角落，并缠住叶修的舌头邀他一起共舞。两人交换彼此的唾液，来不及咽下的口水顺着下巴滴落到身上。  
结束这个吻时，两人之间拉出一条长长的银丝。   
孙翔沿着刚才滴落的唾液痕迹一直往下舔吮，停到胸口位置含住一颗红粒，仔细轻咬舔弄，把一边玩得红肿凸起后再换另一边。在抚摸叶修的身体同时，手轻扯腰帯的带子，长裤立刻滑落至脚根，一双白花花的大腿露出来，还有叶修的小兄弟微微抬头的跟孙翔打招呼。

孙翔悄悄的呑了呑口水，手兴奋得颤抖的在自己身上摸索着什么，然后浑身僵硬了。身上各个角落都摸不着准备好润滑的软膏。  
叶修看孙翔一付天崩地裂的表情就知道发生了什麽事。  
看到他的小兄弟都快顶破裤裆，叶修刚想开口嘲笑「行不行，不行我走了。」  
却见孙翔单脚跪下，把他的左腿架在肩膀上，用指尖轻轻划着阴茎、会阴和紧闭的菊穴。然后，孙翔把舌头伸进去舐舔。  
「！！！孙翔！别这样，住口！」羞耻感让叶修的脸都羞红了，罕有的窘迫样子。  
从未被进入的洞穴伸出一条温热柔软的物体在入口灵活的转动着，仔细的舔过每一条皱褶，当舌头扫过某一点，叶修觉得像电流过全身一样，全身酥麻。然而舌头的长度不够，只能轻轻擦过让叶修舒爽的地方，不完全碰到敏感点使叶修感到里面异常痕痒，还有一股说不出的空虚感。  
不够。他想要更长更大的东西。

陌生的触感让叶修忍不住合拢双腿，却只会令下身更贴近孙翔，孙翔好像受到鼓励般舔得更起劲，直到裡面的水多得要溢出来才罢休。  
飢渴的小穴一开一合的翕动着，泛起湿润的光泽，艳红的肉壁一收一缩，好像感受到孙翔的视线而不停蠕动。  
「别看。」叶修因过份快感和羞耻，声音都带着哭腔，这不仅阻止不了孙翔，反而他的眼神更为热切。

孙翔把叶修的腿撑得更开，在叶修反应不过来的时候勐然整根插入。  
「！」叶修忍不住低哼一声，烫的要命的火棍一下子撑开初次人事没有承受作用的穴口，，有微微的撕裂感，幸而刚才的润滑充足而没有出血，随着肉棒的抽动还带来说不出的满足感。

孙翔扶着叶修的腿，一手透荡在叶修身体各处点火，发掘他的性感带，使得叶修的脸颊泛红眼角夹着泪花。  
孙翔定定的看到叶修被情欲折磨，异常色情诱惑的模样，昨晚研究的情色小说和春宫本的台词冲口而出。  
「你这个磨人的小妖精。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈，不行了，我都软了。」叶神笑得不行，本来半勃起的肉棒也垂下头，下身的媚穴却随他的笑声震动收缩，夹紧裡面的巨物。  
笑个屁！  
恼羞成怒的孙翔掰开叶修的臀瓣，奋力捅入，大大的抽插撞击叶修屁股，重重的顶向叶修的敏感点，叶修爽得浑身颤抖，爽朗的笑声变成高亢的呻吟声。  
「等、等等.....太快了。」叶修才意识自己刚才的作死，但现在的孙翔只管埋头苦干。叶修被插得恍恍惚惚，酸痛饱胀酥麻感溷杂在一起，刚才垂下来的阴茎也再次发硬，随着身下的撞击而上下摇晃，液体四处发溅，沾在叶修的腹部，孙翔的巡捕服上，湿成一片。

孙翔选的位置有杂物遮挡，不仔细看不会发现幽暗的窄巷有人，但每当听到人的脚步声，两人便会很紧张，随之而来的是刺激兴奋感。叶修怕被听到而用手捂住嘴巴，发出含煳不清的的呻吟声，声音像痛苦又像愉悦，平时清朗的声音变得沙哑，染过一丝色欲，沙哑无助的呻吟声细碎的倾流而出。  
叶修一隻脚站在地上，一隻脚被抬起，只能紧紧的靠着后面的牆维持平衡，却因为过度的快感而脚软站不稳，身体向下滑，使肉棒插入得更深。  
始终都是在街上，孙翔不敢大幅抽插，唯有重重磨着内壁，每下都又慢又重的准确捅到叶修致命的一点，被磨得受不了的叶修使劲的随孙翔抽插的节奏扭动腰部迎合，快感的来袭使脚趾头都蜷起。

因着角度和姿势关係，狭窄的甬道紧紧地包裹着勃起的分身，不停收缩的讨好他捨不得他离开。每下的抽插都为孙翔带来强烈的快感，孙翔咬住牙关忍住射精的冲动，又重重的撞击几下才往深处射出滚烫的精液。

两人都相拥在一起喘着气，回味刚才的快感。  
呼吸平缓后，孙翔扭扭拧拧的想说什麽，突然颈后一痛，接着便失去知觉。  
叶修接住孙翔瘫软的身体，另一隻手维持手刀的姿势，笑得像个偷腥的猫。

 

「哥！？」叶秋收到通知来到冷巷，闻到尚未消去情欲的味道，一下子脸红了。他惊讶的看着衣衫不整颈上满佈吻痕的叶修坐在地上吸烟，脚上枕着另一个同样衣衫不整，正在昏迷的男人。  
「噢，叶秋。」叶修懒懒的瞟眼过去，疲倦的用下巴指指孙翔的方向。  
「来，帮手抬回去做压寨夫人。」  
在叶秋吃惊讶异的目光中，叶修一脸温柔的慢慢伸出手去,撩开散落在孙翔脸上的几缕浏海。

被偷走重要东西的人可是我啊。  
不要紧，我会连本带利的收回来。

 

END


End file.
